Thundria - Brotherly War
by Kamui Phyre
Summary: A World full of Passion, Full of War, full of Troubled Minds, it is a place where dreams are created and Lifes are shattered.


**Chapter**I**: Thundria Prime Introduction**  
  
In a world that is torn between power's, two prime empires fight to embrace what they can  
before the lord Spenta Myrunjia Descends out of the Mortal realm. To understand, Spenta is the  
Kijilian of this world called Kyastria, the Ruler in other words. He had born to him two children, one of   
that being Kysier Phyre, the eldest of the two children, and Kamui phyre, the youngest of the two.   
  
Kysier is a master of the arts that involve craft, and his intelligence is sheer.He is roughly Six   
feet even, Rather builded, and is always seen wearing war attire. Ussually he would bare on his upper-torso   
a Heavey Black Breast-Plate, that would latch by each of his sides, by thine ornate brown leather  
buckles that were hardly seen, for they nicely tucked under the metal itself. Upon his shoulders, bore  
heavey Shoulder Gaurds, that curved and contoured nicely to the shape and figure of his body.   
Extending off of the Shoulder Gaurds , was a Heavey Wolf-skin Cloak, that extended to the back of his  
knees. Along his Bisceps of his arms, there laid even more plated armour,that litterally had the appearence   
as if it were latched to his skin. The Biscep gaurds had gold eleborate crests upon them, that showed the   
crest of a Dragon ontop of a world, all decorated in a sharp chromo-colored gold. Along his lower-torso  
he had on Leggins and Shine Gaurds, all crafted in a Super Light wieght metal, that appeared strong  
and tough, which bared a Red Volcanic Color to itself. Latched to his back, hidden underneath his cloak,  
was a sheath, weaved out of the toughest hides, and wrapped in the strongest aura of magics. Within  
the sheath laid the hidden power of his sword, which was named "Hiro-Galska" A.k.a "Death-Bringer".  
"Death-Bringer" has a slender hilt, wrapped in a Black stain-treated leather that clung tightly to the ancient  
metal. On the blunt end of the hilt a small Black orb is placed, and within that orb dark majestic like firey-flies  
becon within, sparkingling and shimmering within there own superiority. The sword had no gaurd, and the blade   
has been unseen by the men of living, for its believed those who have seen the blade, met the blade. Kysier's  
face was always shown, his dark complexion, his Divine Blue eyes, his wild black hair, his high cheek bones,  
his rough jaw, and his slender nose, he was perfect in the standards of Thundrians. Also hidden underneath  
the cloak, there laid dormant two majestic gray wings, that seem to have ripped through the back of the armour,  
however if looked at closely the armour was fixed to allow the wings move-ablitiy. Kamui differed from his brother.  
  
Kamui was a Politician, yet a Master of the sword. He is keen and yet peaciful. He rose as high as Five foot,  
Nine, more builded then his brother, and wore more of a Military Uniform then Armour. His ussual attire is  
a White T-shirt, just under a Black leather coat, that was ussually left open to reveal the tee-shirt. The Leather  
coat, was not baggy, it clung close to his upper-torso's body, and was cut off just before his waiste. The T-Shirt  
was noticablly tucked into the Black Pants he wore on his lower-torso. He also wore upon his feet, heavey Boots,  
that were treated with Metal Slabs along the outside of the toe region, and around the Achillies heal. On the back of his jack he bore a Crest of the World, with Wings expanded from it and was knitted in golden threads carefully into the leather exterior of the jacket. Also, extending from the back of the jacket, a Pair of white wings rose nicely out of two carefully cut gaps, which generally were ussually un-extended. Upon his neck he also had a silver necklance with a charm of a perfect sphere latched onto it. The small Sphere would glow with a Radiant life from time to time allowing various illuminations of deep blues and sky blues to protrude outwards. His head wore nothing however, his skin was just as dark as Kysiers, and his eyes were an oceanic blue, that would shimmer as if alive themselves, as if a Seperate entity. His hair however a Goddly silver, as if the fates had threaded it upon his skull with the threads that bonded even existance. His hair was pulled back into a pony-tail that extended to about his shoulders, and was bounded by a soft white satin cloth. Straped to his back, was a black sheathed, etched and lined with a fine gold, that had elaborate gems engraved along its sides.  
  
However, there was more to this world then simply, kamui, Kysier and Spenta, this world was a central Community linked by single thoughts, and beliefs. This world in whole was united, more then half the world itself has yet to seen the exterior of the battles that lay between the two siblings, mainly everyone consumes there time in worshiping Spenta or working there land. Also amongst this world, mythical battles would rage on... the legend's of Humanity existed within this small global community of angel like beings, which are refered as Thundrians. Thundrians is a species that appear human in features, however they grow wings around the age of 13 yrs. These wings grow at an alarming rate, for it has to grow with acceleration due to the body size of the child, during this stage. Also Thundrians naturally have a source of energy called Vexium pouring through there blood system, which allows them to wield energy and Magics fluently and Inately. However, there magic only developes as they develope as a being. The stronger they become mentally and Physically varies how strong there magic's get, how powerful there energies reach. These Thundrians are the Bulk of the population on Kyastria, and the majority can only wield a Low % of high lv skills, the ones that go beyond these %'s are those, such as Kamui and Kysier, who end up leading the world either to peace or to an eventual doom. Now as for the two empires they are created by the rivarly of the two siblings.   
  
Kamui Phyre, The youngest sibling, yet Successor of the throne to Spenta Myrunji, Obtained the High Throne of Kyastria. Spenta gave this position to Kamui, for kamui was noble hearted, righteous, and honourable, your typical Saviour of the light. The throne sat within the middle of a Large Fortified Castle, that bared within the center of a Large city that expanded 20 miles in a complete radius. Under this exchange of power, came the capabilites of leading one of the most exstiguished group of swords-men. The code name of this group was known as Enforcer, however the Public name was that of the Tyrealian Knights. These Knights were few in number, however could easily take thousands with there number of merely 300 hundred. They had extreme energies, untamed however, which made them uncapable of causeing a rebellion within the Kyastrian capital city. Also at this exchange of power, cam the shift of political view's. Peace came to exist temporarily within the city, complete peace. Crime was nulled, that including murder, and petty theft. People communicated between there differences and matters concerning moral's. It had around itself a very peaciful aura, Kamui had brought a golden era to this large empire. Technology advanced quicker within this era, for people had more time for knowledge, books, and constant learning. However, the Fortificatoins of this empire weakened during this era, people left the military, to become farmers, or to serve some other purpose. There was no need for a armed force within the empire, as everyone believed. The only ones that would show any military prescence "was" that of the Tyrealian knights. Kamui was known as a Savior during this era, as a bringer of peace and fortune amongst the elder of this Prostien Society. However, right underneath there eyes, directly under there nose Kysier had manage to cease control of the Shivana Empire....  
  
The Shivana Empire was an Empire that came into existance, merely as a small group of choosen warroirs to bare the soul responsibility of preventing the ressurection of a beinging known as the Shamilixan, later to be known as the dark entity. These choosen warroirs, eventually began a Conquest against small rebelion towns and fractions, slowly increaseing a stronger following behind themselves, and then eventually a large enough army to become a kingdom, after several centuries of constant wars and battles, it had manage to muster up enough forces and land to be a direct threat to Kyastria,... However, as it became Kyastria's equal, the two empires did the unexpected and befriended each other creating a solid peace between each other and ultimately the world. However, without Kyastria even for-seeing it, or even the Shivanian people, Kysier had managed to do a Coup-de vout upon the Shivanian Emperess, whoms name was Sylivian Demares. Kysier, had killed her upon her own throne and then declared himself the sole-ruler of the empire of Shivian. No one dared to challange Kysier, for Kysier had mustered a force of a thousand vital men and women to fight along his side. Why wouldnt an army of 20,000 take on a mere 1,000? Its obvious, for without Sylivian the army was in dismay, and at this..they fell into kysiers hands willing in the most part, however unwillingly in other parts. The empire was then renamed as the Tusanic Empire, and... the war of brothers began, which leads us to present day...


End file.
